Gundam Paradise
by tropical2med
Summary: this is a story of love and friendship, between Heero and Duo , will they accept their feelings and fall in love, or will they value thier friendship more!Rated for later chapters....completed at last! !PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**: this is a yaoi fic and it is rated for later chapters and I will write a warning when I post a chapter with a lemon.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own GW or any of the characters although I wish I own Duo blushes and I don't own IBM or DUB if I was I wouldn't be writing in my spare time I would be spending money laughs , any way I wish you will enjoy the fic and please be gentle with the reviews cause this is my first ever fic smiles !

Gundam Paradise

Chapter 1

3 months after their last mission, the gundam pilots were living in one of Quatre's mansions and they were having lunch when Trowa said:

"Hey guys, we need to find jobs" hero looked at Trowa and said "you're right. I don't like sitting around doing nothing in this big house" Duo looked at both of them then said with a big grin "we can always play hide and seek!"

Wufie looked angrily at Duo and said with a sigh "Duo, you should be serious. There are times for jokes and this is not one of them" Duo sighed and looked at Quatre who was listening to the conversation but said nothing yet.

There was silence in the room, suddenly Quatre said with a heart warming smile

" you know guys I think I have a good idea on what should choose as a job" everybody were now looking at Quatre " Duo, since you are good with mechanics, you should work at a garage " Duo smiled at Quatre and agreed.

"Heero, you are great in hacking to computers and in computers in general so you should look for a job with high computer skills as a requirement" Heero nodded in agreement. Quatre looked at Wufie "you have skills in marshal arts so I think you should teach it to people" Wufie only looked at Quatre and nodded once in agreement.

"Trowa, I think you should work at the zoo or something since you have skills in taming the animals" and Trowa smirked at Quatre in answer.

---------------------------------------------------------

After that lunch everybody spent their job hunting. And 2 weeks later everyone have a job.

Duo works in DUB garage (a very well known company that offer to upgrade cars and makes them look HOT!).

Heero works at IBM maintenance workshop.

Wufie teaches marshal art at a well known marshal arts club.

Trowa works in the local water park training dolphins and whales for the shows.

Quatre works at his family's company.

After work they all gather at the mansion for lunch and the boys told Quatre they don't need servants and that they can take care of the mansion by dividing the house work between them. Quatre agreed though he didn't look happy to work and they ended up with a schedule, each day only one of them will be responsible for cooking the meals and the other for cleaning except for bedrooms because each boy is responsible for his room and since no one knows how to take care of the garden in the back of the mansion they all agreed on hiring a gardener.

-------------------------------------------------------------

One day Heero came back home and smelled the good cooking smells from the kitchen, he smiled " must be Quatre's day" then he heard the front door open and looked around to find that Duo has just came from work . Duo greeted Heero with a grin and inhaled deeply "wow, it smells good"

Duo walked to kitchen and leaned on the door frame with a smile "Hey, Kat buddy you sure know how to cook cause it smells good"

"Oh, welcome home Duo!"

Half an hour later they were all seated at the table enjoying lunch. They always looked forward to the day Quatre was cooking cause his cooking is delicious.

Wufie talked to Duo" Duo, don't forget it is your day to clean up" "WuMan, why do you always says things that spoil my appetite?" looking at Wufie from his third empty plate. Trowa shook his head at Duo "there is no way to ruin your appetite, Duo" Duo pouted at that and looked at Quatre with puppy eyes "there is no helping it, your cooking is mind blowing" at that Quatre smiled and filled Duo's plate for the forth time "there is plenty so don't fight guys!"

Tbc

I hope you liked it please review and be kind looks up with puppy eyes 

I want to know what you think cause this is my first fic!

Thank you and I will be posting the next chapter soon!

Bye for now winks !


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes**: Hey guyz! Sorry for the delay ! I had finals and I failed in two subjects! shower of tears I have a reset though ! so I AM REALLY SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING BUT I HOPE TO SEE REVIEWS ! PLEASE!

**LAST **: ENJOY!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own GW or any of the characters although I wish I own Duo blushes BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!

SO HERE IT IS!

_ITALIC _FOR DOU'STHOUGHTS

**Chapter 2**

**Duo's POV**

"Hey, guys! How about we take a vacation?"

While all the former gundam pilots were sitting in the evening watching a movie.

"That sounds wonderful" said Quatre with a wide smile

"I think I can take a couple of weeks of from the club" said Wufie without looking a way from the screen

_I hoped that a vacation would give me a chance to know what kind of feelings I have. Since, He is my best friend I really didn't want to mess our friend-ship. So, if those feelings are going to hurt our friend-ship I prefer to keep them to myself. And that is a promise that I will keep until the end of time. My friend-ship with the other gundam pilots is so deep and I am ready to sacrifice my life for them cause they are **my family** since I don't have one. _

_I made **a promise** to never let anything hurt my friends._

_Even if I have to stay **only a friend** and nothing more._

_That is even **if I fall in love** with him along the way._

_I just want him **happy** and **near** me._

_And that is **more important** to me than my feelings._

_**Heero**, that person is **my friend** since the war started._

_Now we are **best friends**._

_We share **a special kind** of friend-ship among the rest of our friends._

_I guess it is because he and I have been through **a lot together**._

_He **saved my life** many times like I saved his life._

_I think because of those reasons I started to develop **feelings for him**._

_And since I am still not sure what **kind of reasons**, I needed to explore them_.

_And what better way to do that than **on a vacation** with your best friends. _

So we arrived at one of Quatre's many vacation houses. This was secluded in a forest. In the back of the house there is a lake suitable for fishing, swimming and rowing a boat. There is a tennis court which can be converted to a basketball ground. Inside the two stories house the ground floor held a kitchen, bathroom, dinning room, living room, gym and an entertainment room full with a pool table and a bar.

The first floor had four bedrooms with connected bathrooms. Everything inside the house was updated and high tech. Outside the house in the back side there were a barbecue grill and a table overlooking the lake.

"That is amazing Quatre! this is the best place for a time out" I screamed from the window of the bedroom I chose.

"There was one problem though; one of us will have to share a room" said Quatre

"Let's settle this with rock, paper and scissor" said Heero. Who was silent until now.

Ok so we with Wufie sharing a room with Trowa.

" good morning guys"

" Hey morning Quat. Breakfast is ready"

Since today is Monday, I had to do the cooking! What a luck first day on vacation and it turns out to be my day to cook, but looking at Quat boy here I guess I am in better luck than him! It was his day to clean! But the guys helped him since the whole house was covered in dust! Since it was not occupied for a long time.

"Ok guys, it's time for fun!"

We played basketball outside until sunset, and then each one of us took a shower and went out side for a BBQ dinner.

I noticed that Heero was spacing out the whole time.

"What's up buddy? You seem kinda worried. Would you like to share your burden?"

"Hn!"

"HEEEERRROOO! What's wrong?"

Now Quatre heard that and had that concerned look on his childish face.

"Yeah Heero. You know you weren't listening to a single word we were saying"

Said Trowa.

"It's nothing"

And he went inside the house.

"I'll go after him guys. Don't worry"

I ran inside the house but I couldn't find Heero in the living room, kitchen, the bathroom in the first floor.

I went upstairs to him bedroom. I knocked twice and didn't wait for an answer. I opened the door and saw Heero on the floor. His back to his bed. His knees bend and his hands are on his knees. He was looking at me.

"Heero, we have been through a lot. You know you can trust me. What is wrong?"

"Duo, I trust you. But this is a personnel matter"

"Heero!" I pouted and gave puppy eyes to die for.

He sighed

"Ok. I'll tell you put you have to promise me to keep it between us. Promise?"

"I cross my heart"

"I am in love"

Dtmp. Dtmp. Dtmp. Dtmp. My heart rate went ten folds higher.

_I feel like crying. I could hear my heart is breaking into shatters_.

I reminded my self of the promise.

_Duo you should help him and stop thinking about_ _your self._

My throat went dry and I tried to smile but couldn't, so I ended up smirking instead.

"Ok. That's good news. Who?"

"A close friend"

"Heero you can do better than that. I need a name"

"But he is not in love with me"

"HE! You mean a guy?"

"Yeah, Duo does that make me gay?"

"No not necessary. You could be bi"

"BI?"

"Yes, that means you like both sexes the same"

"Oh I see"

""Heero, did you tell him how you feel?"

"No"

"Then, why are you saying that he is does not love you?"

"Because I can see it in his eyes it does not sparkle when he looks at me the way it does when he is looking at him"

"Wait a minute! You mean he likes another guy?"

"Yes"

_The way he said it broke my heart again!_

_Please don't look at me with these sad eyes. It shots pain in my chest._

_I can feel the pain pumping across my body with every heart beat._

"Who is he?"

"……"

"Come on Heero. You told me all this and you refuse to tell me who are you in love with?"

"Ok, I'll tell you"

"So?"

"It's….."

TBC

Did you like it?

Please please review and I promise to write a chapter within a week!

I cross my heart!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes**: Hey guyz! **SORRY **for being late! I was busy! I will make it up in this chapter:-) so please forgive me !

**Disclaimer**: I don't own GW or any of the characters although I wish I own Duo blushes BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!

SO HERE IT IS!

() indicate new scene.

Duo's POV.

**From the last chapter:**

"Come on Heero. You told me all this and you refuse to tell me who are you in love with?"

"Ok, I'll tell you"

"So?"

"It's….."

**Now chapter 3:**

"Quatre"

"WHAT?"

"I love Quatre"

"I know. I heard it the first time…"

"….."

"So…."

"So what Dou?"

"Are you planning on telling him?"

"yes. Though I am waiting for the right moment to tell him"

"Do you think that he feels the same about you?"

"I …I….don't know"

For the first time in my life I have never seen Heero Yuy the perfect soldier uncertain and lost in words,

I have never dreamt that I would live to see that day coming!

And that fact makes it worst for me…I think that I have lost him completely!

I kept staring at those eyes in front of me. He looked up and saw me staring he said

"What?"

"Nothing Heero. You know something? you eyes are smashing blue"

He smirked at me but kept silent so I decided to leave him alone.

I was at his door when I said:

"Remember buddy you will always have me around to talk to"

"Hn. That's a nice change from the usual listening to your blabber"

After I left his room I went down stairs and chatted with the guys for a bit. Not that any of them really paid attention to my blabbering but I needed the distraction from my thoughts and the dull pain in my heart.

I woke up the next morning to find Heero and Quatre missing.

"G'moring Troman! Wu-Chan! Where are Quat and 'Ro?"

"They went for a walk early this morning" said Trowa while slicing his pancakes.

I frowned in thought. Is Heero confessing his love to Quatre?

I sat down preoccupied with my thoughts when a very worried looking Quatre entered the Kitchen. I looked up and greeted him with my best fake grin plastered on my face.

He looked at me as if seeing me for the first time. He had that confused look on his face before it broke into Quatre-like-smile and greeted me back.

I started eating when suddenly Trowa asked Quatre

"Where is Heero?"

"Oh…He is staying outside" said Quatre with a tiny smile.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes of course. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing"

Quatre smiled and went outside the kitchen to the living room.

The kitchen went silent and everybody continued eating their breakfast.

I finished breakfast and went after Quatre into the living room. He was reading a report from our last mission. I sat down next to him and he looked up and smiled and then continued reading. I gathered my guts and asked him.

"Hey Q-man are you ok?"

"Ohh. Sure. Why do you ask?"

"You look kinda upset?"

"Me? I am fine Duo"

"If you say so"

I went outside to find Heero sitting with his laptop typing as usual. So I sat down next to next to him and greeted him and he answered with a grunt.

"Heero I don't mean to pry but what happened between you and Q?"

"Hn"

"Fine if you don't want to talk about it I will keep talking to you until you give up and tell"

Heero gave me his Death glare and all I did was stare right back at him.

"Dou I will tell you what happened if you promise me you will leave me alone for the day"

"Deal" I said with a wide grin.

"I told Quatre about my feelings and he said he never saw me more than a friend"

Oh my god.

"Heero, Umm…are you ok?"

"Hn"

"Heero, could you at least answer with a Yes and No? I am tired of trying to figure out when you mean…."

His laptop beeped and he looked at me "We have a mission"

We gathered in the living room discussing this new mission. We were all listening to Heero describing the mission objective.

"This mission require me and Trowa to steal a very dangerous compound from the Oz laboratory in their east base while Quatre and Duo watch my back while Wufie will secure our way out"

"What is this compound?" asked Quatre with worry in his eyes.

"Dr.J said that this compound contains agents that causes heart malfunction and Death as a result"

"Why is OZ trying to manufacture this kind of compound?" asked Wufie

"Well, the report says that Oz is trying to use this compound in war against us Gundam pilots"

"Those bastards!" I said.

"We leave at 1400 be ready"

"I guess the vacation has come to an end" I said while pouting.

I was looking at Heero holding the package rapped in foil while he looked at Wufie and said: "Mission completed" with a smirk.

We were in the jeep on our way to meet with Dr.J to give him the package.

Back in the safe house Quatre went into the kitchen to prepare dinner since we missed lunch. I went into the shower thinking about Heero. Well, I know Quatre said that he didn't see himself and Heero as a couple but that does not make it ok for me to tell Heero how I feel. I guess it will make things weird between us. And I know he will never feel for me since he TOLD me so……..oh god I just wanna hold him. Smell him in my arms. I want him so BAD…

I finished my shower dressed up and went down stairs. I am hungry no I am Starving.

I wave at Quatre and he smiles at me "Duo, dinner will be served as soon as the pilots arrive"

"Ok, then I'll go tell them"

I went outside to find Wufie meditating on the ground eyes closed and all.

"Wu, dinner is ready"

"It's Wufie, Dou" he sighs and goes inside.

I go upstairs to find Trowa in his room reading.

"Hey Tro-man dinner is waiting"

"Thanks"

He leaves his book on his bed and goes downstairs for dinner.

I am outside the study room and I can hear strokes on the laptop keyboard.

I knock on the door twice before entering

"Heero, dinner is served"

He looks up nods and slide the laptop shut and follow me down stairs.

"Thank you, Dou" says Quatre with a beaming smile.

I smile back and dig into the food as soon as the plate is placed in front of me.

"Baka" says Heero while looking at his food.

I look at him and give him the best puppy look ever.

"Leave him alone Yuy or he will never let us eat in peace" says Wufie while staring at me.

I give up and finish my meal. I helped Quatre with the dishes afterwards and then went into my room.

I lay in my bed thinking about Heero. I want to tell him but it does not seem right and I don't know what happened between him and Quatre and why Quatre looked upset afterwards.

I guess the only way to find out is to ask Quatre himself so I got up from bed and went to Quatre's room. I knocked on the door to hear Quatre says "come in" so I went inside and saw Quatre on his bed toning his violin. He smiled at me and signaled me to sit next to him. So, I sat there trying to find the best way to ask when Quatre saw me frowning he asked:

"What is it?"

"umm……..uhh……the thing is…….. I ….."

"Dou, is there something wrong?"

"No"

"Are you in trouble?"

"I have a question"

"Then, ask"

"What did you say to Heero when he told how he feels?"

Suddenly Quatre smiling face turned red.

"I .. I told him I only see him as a friend"

"And?''

"That I have feeling for Trowa and vise versa"

"WHAT? You and Tro are together?"

"Yes" he answered while averting his eyes from me.

"Since when?"

"Two months ago"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"We were looking for the right time to tell you all"

It was silent for a while. And I felt Quatre shifting in discomfort. So, iloked up with a big smile on my face and said:

"Congratulation you guys. I am happy for you two. You both deserve to be happy"

"You to"

"I don't mean to be a mood breaker but why did you look upset after that?"

"Well, Heero looked kind of hurt for a second but then covered it with his usual emotionless mask and congratulated me."

"Oh"

"Duo, I know this is not of my business but I think you have feeling for him right?"

My eyes went wide for a moment and I looked up at Quatre shocked.

"I think you better tell him"

"No, I am fine being his friend"

"Duo, everybody knows that you have feelings for Heero"

"!" tongue-tied

"Don't worry, Heero doesn't know yet"

I sighed. I almost had a heart attack right then.

"Duo, you should think about it. Promise ok?"

"O..Ok"

He smiled at me

"You and Tro. I can't believe it!"

I tried to be cheerful again.

"Duo, please don't tell Wufie. We will tell him later"

"Ok. Thanks Q!"

I gave him a hug and left the bed as soon as I reached the font door I screamed

"Wu-chan, Tro and Q are lovey-dovy" and I before I close the door I heard Quatre scream my name.

Tbc

8

**Next chapter:**

Find out who is dying and what kind of sacrifice is made to bring him back.

Thanks you **WalkingEnmity** my sole reviewer!

And I didn't include any cliff-hanger in this chapter for you:-)for the delay and hope you like it!

Arigato minasan!

Please review ! at least I need 5 reviews to keep me going!


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.**: hey guys this is the last chapter of this story! It is a little angst but I hope you like!

**Disclaimer**: don't own anything!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night time and everyone was bored. Well, I was sooooooo bored I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hey guys, why don't we do something for fun"

"Like what Maxwell?" said Wufie with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm let's play scribbles?"

"It is no fun, Tro"

"Ok" said Quatre with a little evil smile "We can add rules to it to make it more fun"

"Like what?" asked Heero

Quatre smiled and said "We can make the loser do something funny"

"Hn"

"What do you have in mind Winner?" asked Wufie with a smirk

"The loser will sing tomorrow in the bar two songs. One to confess his love and the other to describe his lover"

"I didn't know you were that evil Quatre" said Trowa with a little smile that made Quatre blush

"Does the loser have to say his lover's name?" I asked worried.

"No, not necessarily"

I sighed in relieve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later ….

"Duo, make sure you practice for tomorrow night" said Wufie while smirking at me.

"Oh, I better call the bar to inform them of Duo's debut" he laughed and left me alone.

Ok so I lost big deal. Well, I have to confess my love to ….Heero….through singing.

It was not what I had in mind!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dou, we are leaving you to get ready" Quatre was amused he chuckled and told me to break a leg.

To tell I was nervous was an understatement. I am terrified!

Ok so I put on the clothes that I brought with me a faded low-cut jeans and a sleeveless, tight black v-neck top.

I applied a little black Kohl around my eyes. Had my hair done in a high pony tail and to end the look I wore a dark red ribbon around my neck in bow.

I looked amazing. Of course, I was confessing my love to Heero I wanted to look the BEST!

I took a few deep breaths on my way to stage then I closed my eyes and said a little prayer and hoped I will not fuck this up.

I walked to the centre of stage the crowd cheering me up and clapping for me I took the microphone from the sand nodded to the music to start and I sang my first song confessing to my lover.

A.N. the translation is provided

**ORENJI iro tsuki yoru ga kuruto kimi no koto o omoi dasu**

**kakko tsuketa ore no SERIFU wa hoka no dare kano SERIFU de**

_When an orange-colored moonlit night comes, I think of you,_

_as though the chic affectations in my words were someone else's words._

**fui ni miageru SHIRUETTO kimi no yokogao o terashita**

**awai hikari wa ima demo**

_Even now, (I can remember) the pale light_

_that illuminated your silhouette as you suddenly glanced up (at that night's_

_sky)._

**nani o matteru kimi wa inai heya**

**tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku**

**ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru**

**futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru**

_What is it I'm waiting for, in this room without you --_

_it's just the clock's ticking, but it resonates in my sleepless heart like_

_the sound of footsteps._

_Even now I'm waiting; I stop here alone._

_From where do you now see the moon we saw together on that day?_

**ore no shigusa manete waratta kimi no koe mo omoi dasu**

**kimi to aruku yoru no SHIIN wa ORENJI iro PHOTOGURAFU**

_My behavior made a mimicry of laughter, even when I remember your voice.µ_

_The scene of the night when we walked around together is (now) an orange-colored_

_photograph._

**kage ni otoshita uso to ore no wagamama o yurushita**

**kimi no namida ga ima demo**

_You forgave the lies that fell from the darkness and my selfishness,_

_but your tears, even now..._

**nani mo iwazuni toki wa nagareru**

**yagate kuru asa no hisashi ni tokeru youni sora ni kieru**

**saigo no yoru wa doko ni mo nakute**

**okizari no ore no kokoro o tsuki dake ga ima mo miteru**

_Without saying a word, time flows on;_

_the sky is extinguished by the light of the morning that's coming soon,_

_like it melts away._

_On that last night, no matter where it is,_

_only the moon looks at my deserted heart even now._

**kimi o matteru tooi omoi demo**

**tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku**

**ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru**

**futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru**

_I'll keep waiting for you, no matter how far apart we are --_

_it's just the clock's ticking, but it resonates in my sleepless heart like_

_the sound of footsteps._

_Even now I'm waiting; I stop here alone._

_From where do you now see the moon we saw together on that day?_

The crowed cheered for me and clapped loudly. The whole time throughout the song I noticed that Heero was staring at me and my heart kept beating fast.

Then I went on with the second song describing my lover…

**kawaita tsumori ame ga tsuzunaku katari kakeru**

**namida wa seijaku ni...samayou yoru ga akeru**

_The dried aftermath of the passing shower has begun painfully to tell the tale:_

_"In tears, so silently... the wandering nights have passed."_

**KARADA o tsutau ame ni furueru awai omoi**

**guren no yuuwaku ni...samayou yoru ga akeru**

_Shivering with the rain that trails down my body, a fleeting thought passes:_

_"In crimson allure... the wandering nights have passed."_

**Mabushii kiseki o irodoru SMASHING BLUE**

**hajimaru MAKE ME TRUE kieyuku tsuki wa SILENT**

**kimi no koe mo iranai SMASHING BLUE**

**Suhada ni nokoru kiramekimaru de TWILIGHT**

_Coloring the radiant miracle Smashing Blue_

_Beginning to make me true The vanishing moon is silent_

_We don't need even your voice Smashing Blue_

_Our bodies are left naked, glittering just like twilight_

**OH! OH! SMASHING BLUE OH! OH!**

**OH! OH! SMASHING BLUE OH! OH!**

_OH! OH! SMASHING BLUE OH! OH!_

_OH! OH! SMASHING BLUE OH! OH!_

**GLASS no shareta uso ni nanika o hoshigaru MY HEART**

**shien no sono yubi de wazukani sasoi kakeru**

_Amid these glassy stylish lies, my heart seems to want something._

_With those smoke-illusory fingers, you've merely begun to call out to me._

**Towa ni hirogaru sekai wo SMASHING BLUE**

**kioku no MAKE ME TRUE usureru kimi wa SILENT**

**koware souna SPEED SMASHING BLUE**

**subete o kakete kake agaru toki wa TWILIGHT**

_Smashing Blue the world that stretches toward eternity_

_In memories, make me true Fading, you are silent_

_Speed that could break us Smashing Blue_

_Twilight is the time that begins everything and then races on ahead._

**OH! OH! SMASHING BLUE OH! OH!**

**OH! OH! SMASHING BLUE OH! OH!**

_OH! OH! SMASHING BLUE OH! OH!_

_OH! OH! SMASHING BLUE OH! OH!_

**DRAMA shitate no FAKE IT MOON**

**kodoku o seou STORY TALE**

**sameta hitomi de MAKE IT BLUE**

_Drama's preparations, the Fake it Moon_

_The storyteller, burdened with loneliness_

_With awakened eyes, Make it Blue_

**Mabushii kiseki o irodoru SMASHING BLUE**

**hajimaru MAKE ME TRUE kieyuku tsuki wa SILENT**

**kimi no koe mo iranai SMASHING BLUE**

**Suhada ni nokoru kiramekimaru de TWILIGHT**

_Coloring the radiant miracle Smashing Blue_

_Beginning to make me true The vanishing moon is silent_

_We don't need even your voice Smashing Blue_

_Our bodies are left naked, glittering just like twilight._

I smiled while the crowed stood cheering me and clapping their hands even whistling for me I blushed and bowed for the crowd for their cheering and thanked them for listening. I went back stage to have a bottle of water and a towel to swipe the sweat from my forehead.

I joined the guys to take off and grab Chinese for dinner to enjoy at home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Duo that was a brilliant performance. I never knew you could sing that good"

Said Quatre while eating on the table and every body nodded in agreement. I blushed and said "Thanks"

Throughout the dinner Heero kept throwing glances at me and I didn't know what I meant. Maybe he figured it out. He knows that I meant him in those songs.

He finished his dinner early and left without saying a word.

After dinner everybody took off to bed except Heero he went to the study room and sat in front of his laptop.

So I said good night to everybody and I was on my way up stairs to the study to say good night to Heero.

I Knocked on the door twice and stepped inside

"Goodnight, Heero"

He turned in his chair stood up and did not answer me he walked toward me and I felt my heart pumping between my ears he closed the door and locked it and ….WAIT A MINUTE …..did he lock the door he looked at me and crossed his arms on his chest and said

"Are you in love with me, Duo?"

"…..umm….uhh….i.."

"Baka"

And then he stepped closer to me and put his both hands on my cheeks and …..

KISSED ME……

Heero Yuy kissed me …. Oh my god ……please don't let me wake up if this is my imagination.

The suddenly he broke the kiss unlocked the door and walked two steps out side then looked at me over his shoulder and said

"Your room or mine?"

"For what?"

"Hn" and he smirked

And oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god did he say that?

I turned bright red like a bulb

And he took my hand and lead me to his room.

Later….

I was in Heero's bed lying on my back with Heero on top of me catching our breath and relaxing in the after glow when Heero stared at me and ….. smiled … the he said

"I think I am falling in love with you"

I smiled back and kissed his cheeks while tears started falling from my eyes. He kissed my eyed and said

"What do you wish for?"

"To always be with you, koi"

He chuckled and I said

"Hee-chan, how did you know the song was about you?"

"Baka, you are the only one who said that I have smashing blue eyes"

I blushed and he nuzzled his nose on my neck.

He hugged me and went to sleep I stayed a while then drifted to dreamland thinking that right now I would die happy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning we woke up took a shower and went down stairs for breakfast.

Everybody gave us a knowing look. Heero ignored them and sat down while I said good morning to them and stuffed my mouth with waffles.

"You know, next time keep it quite Maxwell and Yuy because I couldn't sleep with the noise" said Wufie while keeping a straight face. On the other hand, Quatre and Trowa laughed out loud.

I turned red like a tomato and Heero only said "Hn" but I noticed a blush on his cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day was normal. Quatre on the phone checking on his company. Trowa and Wufie reading books. Heero on his laptop. Me chatting to no one in particular while watching TV.

Suddenly, the ticking on Heero's laptop stopped and everybody turned around to see what is wrong.

"Heero, what's wrong?" asked Quatre while frowning

"…" he did not answer. It is not like Heero would answer but at least turn around to stare or give us one of his famous Hn's but he did nothing but stare at screen of his laptop doing nothing.

So I walked to him and put my hand on his shoulder to turn the chair and noticed that he was grabbing his shirt from his chest and closing his eyes shut as in pain.

I screamed to Trowa to get the car ready and Quatre helped me walk him to the car.

Half the way to the hospital Heero passed out and I panicked.

While Wufie kept checking his breathing and pulse.

"His pulse is faint and his breathing is ragged" Wufie said without trying to hide to fear from his voice.

Quatre said '' ALLAH! Please save him"

I kept silent but tears kept flowing down my cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the hospital they took Heero to the ER and we kept waiting outside the room Heero was in every time the door opened everyone would stand up but sit own again when we see a nurse.

After an hour or so a doctor came out of the room and he approached us with a serious face then he asked us "Well, do you know his parents to call them"

"No, he does not have a family (sniff). We are his only family (sob)" I answered through tears.

"Ok. Then let me tell you that Mr.Yuy is in a critical condition.."

At his words Quatre sobbed harder and Trowa tried to calm him down. Wufie nodded to the doctor to continue so he did..

".. he has a heart malfunction due to exposure to unknown virus the only hope we have is to give him a heart transplant before his heart give up on him"

I looked at the doctor trying to understand what he just said.

"Do you mean that if we don't find a donor soon Heero ….. that Heero would…." And I broke down in tears that I could not control.

"Yes" the doctor said "But let's not give up on hope"

"Doctor, can you tell us what to do?" asked Trowa trying to fight the choked tears in his throat.

"All you can do is pray for him and stay strong to cheer him up. You may see him but you an not stay except for one"

"I'll stay guys. You can visit tomorrow" I said while trying to dry my tears with a tissue that Wufie had given me I mumbled thanks to him and he nodded.

"Are you sure Duo? I mean can you ..." asked Quatre with a frown.

I nodded to him and tried to smile but ended up looked sad "Yeah, Sure Quat. I'll be fine"

"Please call us if anything comes up" said Trowa and I could only nod at him.

"Ok, Gentlemen you may see the patient" said a nurse at the door of the room Heero was in.

It was weird to see Heero attached to this machines and wires to keep him a life. I felt my heart tear at this sight. I was so used to the careless, emotionless, tough bastard but, not this Heero who looked weak and exposed.

He looked at us and smirked though it looked weak. We all smiled back at him and joked with him though he didn't say anything except the usual Hn and nod. I made me feel a little bit better to see him act his normal self. So half an hour later the nurse said that the guys should leave and she would bring me a blanket to sleep with on the chair and I said thanks.

Heero looked at me when the guys left and said

"Koi, don't look at me like I am going to die. You know that I will always love you"

At his words a tear slipped down my cheek at I wiped it fast with my sleeve.

"Hey, Hee-chan don't say stupid things like that"

He smiled a little but then looked at me seriously and said

"I think I was exposed to that substance we took from OZ laps on our last mission"

"Yeah I think so. The guys thought so too so Quatre will inform Doctor J about this"

"Duo, I have a heart malfunction and we both know there is cure for that except a heart transplant and even that is a long shot"

"Shut up Heero!i told you, you will be fine. You will have a new heart soon so stop talking like that and get so sleep. You need to rest"

With that I kissed.

"I love you, Hee-chan"

"I love you too, Koi"

With that he closed his eyes and within ten minutes his breathing became even in sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the guys came by with breakfast and a change of clothes for me and told me that I should sleep because I didn't sleep the night at all I was watching Heero. So I slept and decided that when I wake up I will take a shower and change into the new clothes that they brought for me.

The next day Heero went into coma and the doctor told us that if we didn't find a heart that matches his blood type we might lose him. We didn't take the news very well. Quatre tried calling his connection from other hospitals to tell them that he will provide a jet or helicopter if they had a heart that match Heero's heart and Trowa was doing his job to comfort his lover. While, Wufie kept quite I told them I needed a walk a round the hospital garden to clear my mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While I was taking a walk I called the doctor to tell him that I found the heart and he should prepare Heero for the operation he told me if I was a hundred percent sure I said that I will bring him the report that show the details that this heart matches what Heero needs. He said he will prepare him immediately and he will be waiting for me to give him the report and the heart before the operation.

I ran through the hospital corridors with a box in my hand and a paper. I turn a corner and entered the doctors office he was ready to operate scrubs and all. I handed him the paper and he looked at the box and told me to take it to room where Heero is being aneasthized for the operation I ran to the room he told me about. I saw two nurses giving Heero a needle and the other checking the monitor.

"Could you please give me a second?"

They nodded and left the room.

I leaned down and kissed Heero while I opened the box I whispered into his lips

"Hee-chan, I love you. Please God help him and save"

I wiped away the tears from my cheeks. I don't know when that happened and I heard the doctor and nurses coming so I took one last look and said goodbye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five hours later…

The doctor came out of the O.R. and Quatre, Trowa and Wufie stood up waiting to hear the news.

"Well, the operation went well and the patient is recovering just fine"

Quatre cried while hugging Trowa and Trowa sighed while Wufie just smirked.

Then, Quatre looked up at the doctor and asked

"Doctor do you know where Duo, our friend who stayed the night is? We didn't see him since you told us he will bring the heart"

"Follow me" the doctor said. And they followed him into the operation room the room smiled of blood after the operation and he pointed at a bed with a white bed sheet covering a body with only a bloody brown colored braid was exposed.

At this point everything looked clear. Quatre screamed and hugged Trowa while Trowa cried a river and Wufie fell on his knees trying to control the sobs that over took him.

The doctor handed Trowa a letter with Duo's handwriting on the cover that read

"To you guys!" The doctor then told them that Duo handed him a report that showed that his blood type matched Heero's but he didn't notice Duo's name until later so he tried to catch him on time but he heard a gun shoot outside the door before he entered. Duo had hidden the gun in a box that he fooled him because he thought that the box contained the heart. Looks like Duo was prepared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heero waked up two hours later and found that everyone was the in his room except for Duo.

"Hey Guys"

"How you feeling Heero?" asked Wufie keeping a normal face.

"Tired but fine. Where is Duo?"

"He went on a mission for a week. He says hi though" said Trowa fighting back a lump in his throat.

"Is it serious?" asked Heero because he knows that there is no way in hell that Duo would leave on a mission while Heero was in the O.R.

"No, the usual" said Wufie. All the time Quatre kept quite because he knows that he will burst the minute he opened him mouth and Heero noticed that so he asked

"Winner, are you ok?"

"Oh he is fine. You know Quatre always the one overreacting to everything. He was just worried about you"

"Hn"

Five days later Heero was dismissed from the hospital. And he was at the safe house walking around when he reached Duo's room he entered and found his bag on the bed so he checked the closet and he found every single shirt and trouser in their place or on the floor as usual. So he knew this was strange. He heard a little noise and noticed that Quatre at the door looking shocked with tears falling down his cheeks. Heero ran to Quatre and held him from his shoulders and shook him while asking him what they are keeping away from him. Quatre didn't answer but started to sob. Wufie and Trowa came in next after hearing Heero screaming.

He looked at them with anger and Trowa took him outside to the living room.

"Heero, I think you may need to read this letter"

He gave Heero the letter the doctor gave him five days a go. They didn't dare to open the letter until Heero will read it with them. After all Duo was and always will be in love with him.

Heero glared at the letter then took it and noticed the writing was in Duo's handwriting.

He felt his heart beat faster as he opened the letter and read it out loud:

_Hee-chan, Wu-man, Tro and Quat it's me Duo. Of course you will know who else call you that except me. You know me I was never good at writing even those god damn mission reports. I want to tell you that I love you all guys and you were the only family I had for years. I am sorry if I caused you grieve of heartache. Please forgive me. Don't be sad that I , you know, done what I did because this is the only way to be together and yes I will always be with you guys cause I gave my heart to Heero I mean really gave him my heart. This is the best ways because you I could never live without him I would be died anyway so why kill two people? It is better to sacrifice my life in order to save more and I know the world need four Gundam pilot more than just three! Well, Heero koi I said that wish that I will always be with you and my wish is granted! Now I live and beat inside you all the time. Please Heero try to understand and don't even think about killing yourself in war or after war cause you will kill me with you and I know you will never do that to me. I love you so much. Quat, I know you will be heartbroken when you hear that but it can't be helped you have a sweet kind heart and you are an angel and I know that you will do the world good deeds after the war. I will miss talking to you and chatting about sweet nothings. Tro, I have come to release that inside you there is big heart that cares about all of us and I know that you try to keep it under wraps but you cherish us and care for us like your brothers and for that I will miss you. Wu-man, the smirks, the angry looks and your screams_

_Is what will make me miss you but mostly I will miss teasing you and calling you nicknames you act that you hate but deep down inside I know you love them._

_I want you to forgive me and take care of my gundam. I love you guys!_

_P.S. a shinigami will never be afraid to die because he is a death god smirk _

_Yours truly,_

_Duo Maxwell (aka shinigami)_

_Kisses and hugs!_

After reading the letter Heero dropped the letter and put his face in his hand and cried.

"Baka, I will miss your smiles and grins and your annoying chattering. I will miss the way you walk will your braid swinging at your hips. I will miss you stupid jokes and your puppy eyes look when you want some thing. I will miss the way you sometimes act like a three years old child. I will miss your violet eyes and the way they sparkle every time you think of something. I will miss you so much. I love you, koi. I can hardly wait until we meet again in the other life. I will definitely find you in the gundam paradise!"

**The end.**

**Hope you like it please send me you what you think about this story.**

**Bye!**

**The songs are from the anime Gravitation OVA the first one is called " in the moonlight" and the second one "smashing blue**"


End file.
